demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Edgecomb-Acacia
Seth Edgecomb-Acacia is a legacy of Hades and Adrestia.He is the son of Jolon Edgecomb and Eli Acacia.Seth's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 821. Appearance Seth is nearly the spitting image of Eli, save for a few things. His skin, though not as dark as Jolon's, is still a few shades darker than Eli's. He has freckles on his face, arms, and back. He has dirty dark blonde hair and maroon eyes. Personality Seth is a loud, extroverted, inquisitive boy. He sometimes gets confused easily, and he doesn't always understand what is and isn't appropriate, but he's got a heart of gold and approaches everyone with exuberance and trust. Story Seth was created by his grandmother, Jessica Edgecomb. The Edgecomb family had a history of tailoring their bloodline whenever possible, and when the family's matriarch Jessica had a son named Jolon, he rebelled against the family and left. Eventually mother and son crossed paths again, though this time Jolon had another demigod with him named Eli. Eli's powers were discovered to be able to calm the raging instability of Jolon's mixed abilities due to the multiple demigods in his ancestry. Jessica then used the DNA of Jolon and Eli to create a fusion clone of them. She was only able to do this because the Edgecomb family is one of the wealthiest in the world, and had access to the best equipment and scientists. Seth was artificially born and grown. He was later sprung from his grandmother's clutches by Jolon and Eli... who are, technically, his fathers. Fatal Flaw Trust. Ablilities & Items Powers * Balancing Aura: He can generate a sense of peace and stability to calm people in the nearby vicinity. * Morality Sense: He can determine how kind of malicious someone is by looking at them. * Casting Doom: As with Jolon and all his relatives on the Edgecomb line, Seth can cast Doom upon a person, instantly killing them if he holds physical contact with them for a few seconds. Unlike Jolon, he has complete mastery over this ability and staunchly refuses to use it. * Pyromancy: Seth can create and control Hellfire. * Umbrakinesis: Seth can use darkness and shadow as a weapon. Weapons * A small knife, as insisted by Jolon. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * He is extremely prodigious with his abilities for an 8 year old. * He is small and nimble and fast. * He is great at hiding. Weaknesses * He has zero training with any kind of weapon. * He's also a child and therefore easily frightened. * He is very, very quick to trust someone. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Jolon * Eli * Cartoons * Pegasi Dislikes * Jessica * Moros * Schoolwork * Spiders Trivia * Seth was created by Josh on June 4th, 2015, and accepted by Id on June 6th, 2015. * Seth is Demigod Power's first test tube baby. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Legacies Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Plot Characters Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Unknown campers